The present invention relates to a lamp generally, and more particularly to a decorative lamp having an illuminated color changeable column.
Lamps used for illumination or decoration typically include a cord, one end of which is plugged into a household outlet and connected at the other end to a base of the lamp. Mounted on the base is typically a lamp body or column and fixed to the lamp body opposite the base is an electrical socket into which an electric light bulb can be removably secured. Such lamps are of a permanent nature, and once the filament of the electric light bulb burns out, the bulb can be removed and a new bulb replaced in the same lamp.
Novelty lamps, such as fiber optic lamps, have long been used for their decorative effects. One example of such a lamp includes a fiber optic lamp having a cylindrical solid wood base with a light source attached in the center of the wood base. The cylindrical solid wood base has a hollow plastic elongated cylindrical section attached at the perimeter of the cylindrical wood base. Approximately one hundred and fifty fibers are located at the center of the plastic cylindrical section and extend therethrough and away from the light source. The fibers extend over the edge of the plastic cylindrical section and droop in a downward direction. Light emitting from the light source travels through the fibers, from tip to tip. However, since the fibers are spaced apart from each other, this lamp provides minimal light and is visible only in dark environments.
Some fiber optic lamps use a conventional incandescent light source and a rotating translucent color wheel located between the light source and the fibers. The color wheel includes windows or gels of various colors to alter the color of the light traveling through the optic fibers. The color wheel rotates to change the colors emitted at the tips of the fibers and to create a sparkling effect. Typically, the manufacturing costs of these types of lamps are relatively high and the color range is usually limited.
Other light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used in lamps both for decorative and functional purposes. LEDs have many exciting and practical characteristics that make them very attractive for new applications and for use in many types of decorative and novelty lamps. However, for functional purposes, there are some technical limitations such as narrow band spectra, extremely directional light distribution, and reliability concerns. Accordingly, there are several drawbacks from using LEDs as a primary light source for illuminating a room.
Another example of a novelty lamp is a colored light projection-type lamp. A light source is enclosed by a translucent multi-colored rotatable cylinder having various shapes through which the light can project. The light emitted from the light source permeates through the multi-colored and shaped cylinder to thereby create a light show of various colored shapes on the walls and ceiling in the room where the lamp is located. Also, various colors on the cylinder allow the colors projected on the walls and ceiling from the lamp to change as the multi-colored cylinder rotates. Thus, the lamp itself is not a decoration, but instead, the purpose of the lamp is to decorate the lamp""s surroundings. Additionally, providing rotating elements to the lamp increases manufacturing costs, as well as the likelihood of the lamp malfunctioning.
Consequently, the lamps mentioned above are typically only used in dark environments for decorative purposes only. In addition, these lamps are typically costly and prone to failure. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a low-cost lamp that has decorative light display elements, yet is also fully functional in illuminating a room conventionally. It would further be desirable to provide a decorative fiber optic lamp which can be selectively used in dark or light environments for displaying a light decoration within the lamp that can be seen from all directions.
The lamp of the present invention generally includes a base for supporting the lamp on a surface, a translucent column having a first end extending upwardly from the base and a second end opposite the first end, an electrical light socket connected to the second end of the translucent column for removably connecting an electric light bulb thereto and electronic circuitry for operating the lamp. The base of the lamp contains at least one light emitting device therein and the first end of the translucent column is connected to the base adjacent the light emitting device. The translucent column includes at least one fiber optic strand extending from the first end to the second end of the column so that light emitted from the light emitting device is transmitted along a length of the optic strand and is visible through the translucent column.
In a preferred embodiment, the electronic circuitry includes a three-way lamp switch for selectively operating the light emitting device and the light socket. The electronic circuitry is preferably disposed on a printed circuit board centrally positioned within the lamp base and the light emitting device is disposed on the printed circuit board. The light emitting device is preferably a light emitting diode and, more preferably, the base includes at least three different colored light emitting diodes, for example, red, green and blue diodes. The electronic circuitry further preferably includes a controller for selectively illuminating the light emitting diodes both individually and in combination. The controller preferably includes a preset program for sequencing through a data pattern to selectively illuminate the light emitting diodes. The controller further preferably allows for gradual increasing and decreasing illumination of the different colored light emitting diodes.
The translucent column may be substantially transparent or pigmented and preferably includes an axial bore therein and a wire conduit disposed within the axial bore for carrying electrical wires from the lamp base to the light socket. The wire conduit preferably includes a reflective outer surface for reflecting light transmitted by the optic strand. The translucent column further preferably includes a plurality of optic strands axially spaced and embedded within the column.
The lamp further preferably includes a shade assembly positioned at the second end of the translucent column for shading a light bulb connected to the light socket. Additionally, the lamp preferably includes a shoulder disposed between the translucent column and the light socket. The shoulder preferably includes a reflective bottom surface adjacent the translucent column for reflecting light transmitted by the optic strands.
A preferred form of the lamp, as well as other embodiments, objects, features and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.